


Once there was a man named Marcius

by Aras99



Series: Bloodline [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Nobility, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aras99/pseuds/Aras99
Summary: Dorian Pavus, the scion of house Pavus. a noble, a scholar.... and a runaway. a man of hopes and dreams, of wit and intellect who has only one wish... well, two actuallyTo not only stop his former mentor from doing something foolish but also find the man who has been hunting his dreams for years.Be aware of two things:1) This summery sucks.2) English is NOT my native language.... i'll try my best!
Relationships: Blackwall/Josephine Montilyet, Cassandra Pentaghast/Varric Tethras, Dagna/Sera (Dragon Age), Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan
Series: Bloodline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004547





	Once there was a man named Marcius

**Author's Note:**

> This started as something for fun and also.......finding a new will to write.  
> In my high school years or even younger, i would write stories...... very quickly but now, due to several mental illnesses......and a lack of will, i find it really hard to write.  
> hopefully It'll last.  
> so I would appreciate your positive comments and kudos!  
> P.S. i don't expect to have good amount of kudos and comments since this fandom is old but i write about it because Dorian is my true self :D  
> (be aware of grammatical mistakes)

**Dorian’s POV:**

“Felix, this is a terrible idea! I can’t just march in and say ‘hello dear Alexius, I heard you joined some cliché villainous group, care to explain why and possibly reconsider your joining?’” I said, unable to stop my sarcasm.

“but what other options do we have Dorian? The so-called herald of Andraste is coming next morning and I bet my damn coins that that’s what my father and the leader of Venatori are after.” Felix said.

I was about to protest again on the suggested option when an idea hit me.

“what if we let other people do the job for us?” I said with a smile.

“what do you mean?” Felix asked, looking confused.

“I mean… what if we draw the herald to us! we will not only alert him about the danger his in but also about this Venatori group; therefore, we are not only getting rid of them but also avoid rising suspicious from your father”

“that’s brilliant!”

“But how do we do that without rising alarms?” he added

I waggled my eyebrows.

“the illness card”

* * *

_The next morning_

‘This was not what I had in mind!’ I thought while I was kicking a demon’s head with my staff.

‘Vishante kaffash! Where in the void are they?!’ I killed two other demons when the chantry’s doors opened and it was not what I expected.

A hobo looking elf accompanied by another elf with an abyssal haircut, followed by an angry looking woman who looks like she wants to cut me in half and a….

‘It’s him!’ I thought.

While being in a state of shock, a rage demon tries to burn me but the man ‘him’ uses his staff to freeze it and in midst of all that, I was inspecting him from head to toe.

‘His left eye is blind, he has brown hair and that necklace on his chest, that black necklace. It all fits, the man I keep seeing in my dreams! It’s bloody him!’


End file.
